Happy Birthday, My Sweet
by BabydollEyelashes
Summary: In which Ty Lee can't think of anything to get Azula for her birthday, and so she very desperately enlists the help of Mai to fulfill a certain fantasy. [Mai/Azula/Ty Lee] [Azula/Ty Lee] [Oneshot]


Ty Lee is struggling.

Struggling with the simple fact that Azula, while she always expresses artificial gratitude, has never been truly pleased with any gift Ty Lee buys her. Perhaps it is simply because the princess has everything ─ everything except for her _throne_ or her _freedom,_ but Ty Lee does not necessarily want to start another war just for a good birthday gift ─ and nothing really _impresses_ Azula.

They have been married for some time now, and Ty Lee thinks something very appropriate would be of a sensual nature. But, again, Azula is unimpressed by that sort of thing at this point. Probably because Ty Lee is of the experimental sort, and while Azula strayed towards the more _vanilla_ side of sex, she did usually enjoy the feats of a very flexible and creative partner.

"Azula, want to play twenty questions?" Ty Lee inquires and Azula shrugs. They used to play such things when they were _children_ , not adults well into their twenties, but the princess is not bothered by it. "I'm first. Uh, do you like lightning-bugs?"

Princess Azula snorts with laughter at that question. She has to say she was not expecting it.

"I suppose. I've never been asked that before," Azula replies smoothly, her red lips tolerating a brief smile. "Do you like lightning storms?"

"No. They're horrifying... _but_ ," Ty Lee cocks a very overtly seductive eyebrow, "I do like certain things that happen during lightning storms." Azula cackles and Ty Lee slowly shakes her head. Ty Lee then inquires, "If you could fulfill any sexual fantasy that you haven't, what would it be?"

That question gives Azula pause. She genuinely has to think about it. The princess has a distinct memory of being in a cramped tent with Mai and Ty Lee, the rain dripping loudly on the canvas, and Mai and Ty Lee were discussing their sexual desires and kinks. Azula had very little to say, and when she responded coldly, both girls did not push her.

"I have always wanted to bed two women at once," Azula admits and Ty Lee had no idea. "Or sex on a flying dragon, but I'd go with two women at once... probably."

Ty Lee laughs hesitantly, unsure of the second one was a joke. And then she is hit with what Azula has said like a slap in the face.

"You never _told me_ that you wanted to have a threesome. I would've loved to know that!" Ty Lee complains loudly and Azula tilts her head to the side, prompting explanation. "That sounds perfectly fun, as long as I'm one of those women."

"I just imagined you would be horribly jealous, and think that I wanted it because I considered you to be inadequate. I mean, that would be _my_ reaction if you told me you wanted to have a threesome." Azula stands up curtly and leaves, and Ty Lee squints after her for several long seconds.

Ty Lee decides that she knows _exactly_ what she wants to get Azula for her birthday.

xXx

"Mai, I brought you cinnamon cookies," Ty Lee says blithely as she shuffles into Mai's Caldera home.

She has three places of residence now, and thankfully, she is here in town. The man who used to live in the home has been in prison for war crimes for some time now, and the decorations certainly reflect those of a sadistic general. Mai seems to really like the brutal portraits and weapons on the walls.

"You want something from me. The answer is no," Mai says dryly before taking one of the cookies and biting into it. "This is good. So, my answer is a fairly negative maybe."

Ty Lee grins at that like a kid in a candy store. Mai does envy her optimism, as much as it sickens her. The cinnamon cookies, however, are the opposite of sickening.

"I wanted your help with Azula's birthday present."

"She doesn't care. Azula hates birthdays anyway, like any sane, normal person. It's nice of you to try to make her like her birthday, but she's never going to be happy about your gifts," Mai says as she invites another cookie into her mouth.

Ty Lee briefly pouts. And then she composes herself again. "I want you to have sex with me and Azula."

The cookie leaves Mai's mouth involuntarily. She coughs, and wheezes as the damp crumbs fall all over her lap.

"What?" Mai asks, stunned.

"I just tried to be blunt and honest," Ty Lee responds, wringing her hands and blushing light pink. " _Mai_. Please, please, please, please, please..."

Mai is silent for a long time before replying, "I will sleep on it."

xXx

Despite the incredible bluntness of Ty Lee's request, and how shocked Mai was, she does _actually_ contemplate it. Mai would not think she would ever put genuine thought into something proposed to her like that. If Zuko had asked her to have a threesome with someone she would have probably not spoken to him for a few days.

Maybe Mai is just bored and lonely, and has been single for three months, which should be liberating to her, but is actually kind of depressing.

Maybe Mai would have to admit that it _is_ something she has thought about before. Something she has contemplated at some very strangely sexual sleepovers. Most people do not have sleepovers that involve making out, Mai discovered much later in life.

Maybe it was just Ty Lee's pleading, sparkling eyes, just begging.

Maybe it would be the fact that everything in life is about sex, and sex is about power. And Mai has long, long wanted to exercise power over Princess Azula.

Hm. There are many more pros than cons, Mai has to admit as she tosses and turns, wrapped in her sweaty blankets on the hot summer night. Hm.

xXx

"Well," Ty Lee says as she straddles Azula on the night before the princess's birthday, "I couldn't get you a dragon we could have sex on. And I didn't even ask your brother because I'm pretty sure he would throw up."

Azula snickers. "Oh, but I would have loved to see his expression."

"Maybe you'll love to see his expression when he inevitably finds out about the gift I _do_ have planned," Ty Lee whispers into Azula's ear, her breath tickling the sensitive skin of her neck.

"I'm not sure what to say to that," Azula says softly as she reaches her hand to Ty Lee and pulls her down into a fierce kiss.

Ty Lee breaks away and lies down beside Azula. "Not tonight," Ty Lee says and Azula just stares. "Not tonight."

Azula has nothing to say to that, and she attempts to go to sleep despite the fire that was lit inside of her by Ty Lee. There will most certainly be some kind of surprise present in the morning, and Azula gives looking forward to it her best effort.

xXx

"Azula," says a quiet voice from above the princess. Her eyes slowly open, letting in the light of the gentle orange and pink sunrise that she can see through her bedroom window. "Azula, wake up."

Ty Lee. At Azula's right is most certainly Ty Lee.

"She's awake," says a voice at her left and Azula turns yet again, unsure what exactly this is. Until she remembers that game of twenty questions obviously designed to trick Azula into confessing what kind of gift she wants.

Mai. At Azula's left is most certainly Mai.

Azula knows that she probably should not get her hopes up, but part of her cannot help it.

"I said I couldn't get you a dragon," Ty Lee whispers to her wife before clashing their lips together. And quite different hands from Ty Lee's are sliding beneath Azula's silk robe, and her pointed, dark nails are brushing against Azula's ivory skin, giving her gooseflesh and insatiable desire.

Princess Azula surrenders to the sensations. Mai is removing Azula's robe with ease and Azula sits up, onto her knees, and draws her wife close to her, kissing her as Mai's lips push against Azula's shoulder blade with ferocity.

Ty Lee slips her fingers around Azula's waist and forces her tongue into Azula's mouth, and Mai strips down Ty Lee with no holds barred for a second.

"Why are you doing this?" Azula asks Mai as her lips are set free.

"It was an offer I honestly wasn't going to turn down," Mai replies honestly, her hands brushing against Ty Lee's breasts.

Azula shrugs and kisses the girl between them. "I wouldn't turn down an offer to fuck me either."

Mai focuses on not sighing at that sentiment, her tongue on Ty Lee's neck, making her moan out in ecstasy. It was the offer to fuck _both_ of them that Mai had to admit she had thought about more than once. Even if Ty Lee's request hit her out of nowhere and made her nearly choke and die.

The more she thought about it, the more arousing the concept became.

Azula takes certain charge after Mai's confession that she wants this. Ty Lee no longer is between them, moaning as Azula lowers Mai down, the thought of dominance over her striking her mind and not leaving. _Oh, that_ , Azula has fantasized about before.

She undoes Mai's clothes with vigor, realizing she is the only one not naked in this bed. Mai is different, from Ty Lee, and different from the girl she occasionally watched change her clothes when they were adolescents. That idea is quite enticing, the different muscle, the different shape, all the same, enticing.

Azula slides down, placing kisses that burn like fire on Mai's ribs, and then down towards her navel. There is a reaction, albeit much, much less dramatic than Ty Lee's, as Azula would expect. Azula gently brushes her tongue over Mai's soft nipple, and _that_ gives her a quivering response of Mai's body, even if she seems to just very lightly gasp instead of insistently moan.

Mai grabs Azula, done with _that_ torment, and her mouth presses against ivory skin. Ty Lee is hit by very violent pangs of jealousy, the arousal of watching no longer nearly enough. She feels quite _abandoned_ by the both of them.

Ty Lee kisses the inside of Azula's thigh, and Mai wraps around her, and the jealousy does instantly fade.

This is a fantasy that Ty Lee realizes she is more than happy to fulfill, with the ministrations of both women against her skin.

Azula, is still not quite sure if this is real or not. But _Agni_ does she want it to be, as her toes curl and her body tightens.

Mai does not find it boring.


End file.
